El Circo de Las Ilusiones
by TomasAlpha1998
Summary: En este mundo existe una diversidad inmensa de experiencias tanto normales como extravagantes, pero… ¿Lo han visto todo? ¿Lo que han visto mis ojos es comparable con lo que hayan visto ustedes?
1. Chapter 1

**Fecha de inicio del capítulo: 16 de octubre, 2019**

**Fecha de conclusión del capítulo: 1 de noviembre, 2019**

* * *

La creatividad e imaginación son factores determinantes a la hora de crear una historia. La experiencia y el conocimiento convertirán un potencial bruto en un trabajo neto. La sabiduría es lo que se concluye una vez finalizado todo el proceso.

Bueno, decirlo es más fácil decirlo que predicarlo con el ejemplo. Como sea, espero inspirar a las jóvenes mentes con historias que buscan explotar al máximo ideas muy escasas o incluso que nadie más haya pensado en dicha idea.

"Hablar"

"(Pensar)"

"Pasado"

"citar frase"

*Onomatopeya*: Palabra que tiene sonidos que se asemejan a lo que significa.

"**Palabra clave"**

* * *

**Resumen:**

En este mundo existe una diversidad inmensa de experiencias tanto normales como extravagantes, pero… ¿Lo han visto todo? ¿Lo que han visto mis ojos es comparable con lo que hayan visto ustedes?

* * *

**El circo de las ilusiones.**

**Por TomasAlpha98**

**Capítulo 1: El circo ha llegado a la ciudad.**

El Gran Circo "Sonrisas felices" ha anunciado que llegará a Royal Woods en solo una semana y su estancia será de 5 días ni más ni menos. No se pierda esta oportunidad única en la vida, ferias, algodones de azúcar, payasos, leones, toda atracción que se pueda imaginar reunida en uno de los espectaculares circos del mundo.

La publicidad expresada en aquel trozo de papel hizo que dos niños de 11 y 8 años fueran con sus padres pidiendo con devoción el capricho de asistir ante tal magnifico evento. Los niños se llamaban Luan y Lincoln, Respectivamente.

"Mamá, Papá ¿podemos ir al circo? Por fis, por fis". Los dos suplicaban mientras les enseñaban el periódico. Ambos padres se miraron con cierta tristeza ya que probablemente, no serían capaces de satisfacer la necesidad de sus hijos.

"Lo siento, pero es que no podemos ¿Qué haríamos con sus hermanas menores? Las niñeras que los cuidaban ya no trabajan más como niñeras o se habrán mudado. El punto es que no podemos llevar a Lola, Lana y Lisa, y estar pendientes de todos ustedes". Argumentaba la madre mientras que el padre solo apoyaba la explicación.

"Su madre tiene razón. No sabríamos que hacer si uno de nuestros hijos se llegará a perder en un lugar con mucha gente". Respondía un preocupado Lynn padre.

"Vamos, podemos cuidar de nosotros mismos". Explicaba Lincoln y a pesar de su corta edad, él estaba desarrollando métodos de convencimiento que haría que sus padres aceptaran. "Incluso le tomaré de la mano a alguna de mis hermanas".

No sabían cuánto odiaba hacer eso el muchacho porque para él eso era vergonzoso a lo cual su hermana quien oyó no lo pensó dos veces y se burló con un comentario.

"En serio debe importarte el circo porque, si no, nunca propondrías que una de tus hermanas mayores tome tu mano". Dijo Luan mientras intento tomar la mano del chico del cabello blanco a lo cual él solo la retiró con brusquedad y luego sacarle la lengua a su hermana.

"Lincoln. Ese tipo de conductas no están permitidas en esta casa, discúlpate con tu hermana". Reclamaba la madre mientras veía que su hijo tenía que disciplinarse.

"Lo siento Luan, ¿Me perdonas?". El muchacho no hacía ni el mínimo esfuerzo para que esa disculpa no sonara forzada.

"Está bien, te perdono". Respondió Luan mientras veía como su hermano estaba doblegándose, ciertamente, le encantaba este tipo de escenas y ver como Lincoln tenía que mostrarse obediente a pesar de que ella se saliera con la suya.

Después de dicha escena, los padres les dijeron a sus hijos que esperaran su respuesta, ellos se mostraron impacientes, pero sus padres les dijeron que todavía faltaba una semana para la apertura, así que no habría tanta prisa.

Los días pasaban y aún no había respuesta. Para este tipo de situación tanto Luan como Lincoln ya era señal de que no iban asistir al circo. La incertidumbre continuó hasta que empezó la tan aclamada llegada del circo.

**Día 1: El comienzo.**

El sol estaba saliendo de su escondite desde el horizonte y la casa Loud había comenzado su rutina, claro, con una Luan y un Lincoln desmotivados puesto que no habían obtenido una respuesta, aunque a estas alturas era evidente.

"Chicos vengan aquí". Llamaba uno de los padres. "Hoy les tenemos una sorpresa, así que todos arréglense y prepárense para un viaje familiar".

Leni, Luna y Lynn Jr. Estaban emocionadas por lo que dijeron sus padres, Lori le daba igual ya que estaba con el celular y aparentemente, estaba en la etapa donde todo le es indiferente, Lucy no mostraba una sonrisa, no obstante, no le desagradaba la idea, las gemelas de 3 años estaban algo confundidas ya que no habían desarrollado su interés hacia los viajes ya que desde que nacieron no fueron participes en muchos viajes familiares, Lisa aún era una bebé de apenas 1 año y no podía comprender la situación.

Luan y Lincoln fueron los únicos que no demostraron gran entusiasmo por el viaje, ellos querían visitar al circo no una segunda vía de escape. La familia estaba preparándose para partir, todos se cercioraron de estar listos para el viaje.

En el viaje, los padres estaban hablando entre ellos mismos hasta que la madre explicó para todos los seguimientos a realizar mientras ellos estaban fuera de casa.

"Escuchen familia, no quiero que mi cabello se vuelva canoso por tener que estarlos buscando, así que tendrán que ir en parejas, nosotros nos haremos cargo de Lisa, Lola, Lana y Lucy". Decía Rita mientras se refería a ella misma y a su esposo.

Al escuchar las palabras de su madre, Lincoln se extrañó porque ese tipo de planificación solo era para el centro comercial, pero él sabía que a estas alturas no debería ser necesario ya que todos tenían la experiencia necesaria para ello.

¿Qué lo hacía diferente? ¿Su destino era un parque o un bosque? Desafortunadamente, Lincoln no se percató que sus demás hermanas estaban escogiendo su pareja de viaje y así quedó la repartición: Lori y Leni; Luna y Lynn Jr. Y solo quedaba una persona disponible: Luan.

La razón por la que Lynn Jr. Había preferido a Luna era porque con Luan no soportaba sus chistes y tampoco a Lincoln porque, según ella, él no es un chico extrovertido y espontaneo más bien era aburrido y planificador.

Para Luan era un alivio que le tocará a Lincoln ya que Lynn Jr. Le daba un ligero golpe por sus malos chistes y se había distanciado de Luna desde que la mencionada se volvió una fanática del rock. Lincoln era una persona fácilmente manejable.

Y para Lincoln, bueno, tenía que soportar la tortuosa compañía de Luan y sus chistes, ¿Qué más podía pedir? Bueno, no debía quejarse ya que no le tocó la hermana más ruda.

El viaje parecía interminable, pero todo terminaría cuando sus padres exclamaran "sorpresa" y permitieron que los niños se asomaran a ver a lo lejos el lugar de destino: El circo 'sonrisas felices'.

Unos gritos de alegría fueron originados dentro de la camioneta y eran nada más y nada menos por Luan y Lincoln. Ellos eran los más emocionados ya que las demás hermanas no les interesaba demasiado el circo.

"¿Cómo se dice?". Preguntaba la madre ante la idea de probar la educación de sus hijos. Todos ellos respondieron con un 'Gracias mamá y papá. Los queremos'. Saber que sus hijos están agradecidos y lo demuestren es un sentimiento de satisfacción para los padres, aunque para Rita no fue mucho ya que les tuvo que recordar esa cortesía moral.

La diversión empezaría cuando la familia ponga un pie en la entrada y gocen de las tan prometidas atracciones que el circo ofrecía. Los Loud buscaron un buen lugar para aparcar y después fueron a la entrada para ingresar a la zona.

Sus primeras impresiones del circo es que era enorme, casi como si se tratará de un campo de cultivo, pero no estaban seguros de la comparación. Eso sí, la zona estaba plagada de puestos, algunas que otras ruedas de la fortuna y algunas carpas, pero la carpa que cubría mayor terreno era la del circo en sí.

El único peligro era que, a pesar de su vigoroso espacio, la multitud dificultaba la exploración por lo cual la familia siguió con el protocolo señalado, pero Lincoln rompió sus palabras y se negó a la mano que su hermana Luan le ofrecía.

"Lincoln, dame tu mano". Era la indicación de su hermana mayor.

"Puedo cuidarme yo solo, solo no nos separemos". Respondió con un tono algo grosero.

A Luan no le gustó ese comportamiento, pero lo dejo pasar y aparentemente, pudieron estar junto a la familia disfrutando de la primera atracción que visitaron y era el pequeño zoológico que tenía el circo. Sorpresa fue la expresión cuando un ayudante quien se encargó de hacerles una simple exposición espontanea del lugar les había dicho que esos mismos animales iban a participar en la función del circo que se daría a las cuatro en punto de la tarde.

"¡Atención visitantes del circo! ¡Son cuarto para la una! El circo cerrará a las 7:00 de la noche". El mensaje era trasmitido mediante altavoces esparcidos por todo el circo.

"Ay ese compañero mío, le hemos dicho que dijera la hora en punto, no 15 minutos antes de la hora, pero bueno. Disfruten de su estancia en el gran circo 'sonrisas felices'". Era la humilde recomendación que dio el asistente antes de atender a otras personas.

"¿Qué les parece este lugar?". Preguntó el padre al querer saber las opiniones de sus hijas.

"Literalmente, superó mis expectativas". Decía Lori sin despegar su vista de aquel cristal tecnológico.

"Esta super este lugar, casi parece un circo". El comentario característico de Leni hizo que todos suspiraran por ello, pero antes de que todos opinaran algo más, su padre ofreció alternativas.

"¿Qué lugares deberíamos ir?". Sus hijos empezaron a perder las riendas y comenzaron a comenzaron a ser ruidosos.

"La comida".

"Los algodones de azúcar".

"Los payasos".

Sin lugar a duda, no era fácil hacer este tipo de cosas con 10 hijos, lo bueno es que no puede haber uno más, ¿o sí?

"Chicos cálmense, que les parece si hacemos la mitad hoy y el resto lo dejamos para el viernes". Explicaba la madre a lo cual Luan preguntó.

"¿Por qué no podemos venir los demás días? El circo dura 5 días".

"Querida, son tres horas de viaje, además, si bien no nos cobraron la entrada, las atracciones y demás puestos si nos piden pagar por el servicio".

En serio no era nada fácil el tener que hacer viajes familiares, los esfuerzos y sacrificios que la familia tenía que sufrir para poder tener algo de magia del circo.

La familia ha decidido 2 atracciones propuestas por Leni y Luna antes de la función y Lori propuso la ruleta de la suerte después del acto del circo.

La sugerencia de Leni consistía en ir a un taller de artesanía donde se tejía chambritas y otro tipo de suéteres de tela tradicional.

Una de las maravillas del circo era que sus miembros tenían algo que los hacían especiales, ya que el anterior ayudante, el que se encarga del zoológico, decía que tenía un poder sobrenatural de poder comunicarse y entender a los animales.

En este caso, las costureras eran indígenas de tribus norteamericanas que han sobrevivido a lo largo del tiempo desde que se empezó la industrialización y el crecimiento de ciudades mientras que dichas poblaciones han optado por vivir en las sombras del pasado de su nación.

Era increíble como el circo logró recuperar la cultura patrimonial dando a las costureras una ocupación en su mundo de maravillas. Lamentablemente, el tiempo era escaso y no podían usarlo en esas nobles personas.

La atracción de Luna era la casa de los espejos, la razón era porque había escuchado entre conversaciones de las personas que había un espejo que revelaba el futuro de la persona y quería ver si podría ser una estrella del rock con la ayuda del reflejo.

El tamaño del circo era inmenso a comparación de sus potenciales competencias, pero eso sí, no podía superar en sueños al parque de Disney. Pero eso no importaba, lo importante es volver a ubicarse y para ello fueron a buscar algo de ayuda.

"¡Atención! ¡Son cuarto para las tres en punto! El circo cerrará a las 7:00 de la noche". La familia escucho claramente el mensaje. Lincoln se percató de algo que solo él pudo ver: Era fuego.

Su curiosidad lo impulsaba a averiguar, pero Luan le llamó la atención y Lincoln le hizo caso a su hermana, pero siguió siendo obstinado con lo de tomarse las manos ya que aparentemente, él no se ha perdido por que siempre estuvo al tanto de su familia, así que a la mínima distracción y se quedaría atrás. Mientras ellos se alejaban, el fuego que Lincoln creyó ver se atenuaba ligeramente con el movimiento.

Después de una larga búsqueda, la familia se llevó una amarga sorpresa cuando al fin llegaron al lugar de los espejos y vio que el lugar estaba clausurado por mantenimiento.

"Esto sí que no me lo esperaba" Decía Rita mientras veía el lugar como las demás personas, esto paso desapercibido para la familia, pero Lincoln se extrañó por esto.

¿Cómo era posible que el lugar estuviera clausurado? Si Luna dijo que oyó a personas rumorear sobre un espejo que predicaba el futuro y para que dicha premisa sucediera el lugar tuvo que estar abierto porque, ¿Cómo la gente sabría de algo sin antes verlo? Y hoy era la inauguración. Sus pensamientos fueron sacados por una segunda alerta de su hermana que por intuición le agarró la mano.

"¡Suéltame Luan! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que ya estoy grande para que me tomen de la mano!?". Lincoln exclamó con algo de furia y le hablo fuertemente a su hermana la cual no pudo evitar sentirse enojada y soltó con brusquedad la mano que había tomado previamente.

"Ya nada". Sus palabras fueron vacías, sin sentimiento, sin ningún significado.

Lincoln se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se sintió mal, tenía suerte de que nadie se haya dado cuenta. Lincoln siguió a Luan para pedirle perdón y esta vez si iba a ser en serio, pero ella lo ignoraba.

Los dos niños lograron seguir los pasos del resto de la familia, ya que no pudieron hacer lo que Luna quería hacer, pudieron dedicar un mayor tiempo a puestos de menor categoría, como el juego de los globos y tiro al blanco, ese tipo de atracciones.

Lincoln intentaba hablarle a Luan para poder disculparse, pero nada funcionaba y todo siguió hasta la hora del descanso. Una hora de reposar e ingerir algo de alimentos para poder recuperar energías. Los Loud fueron a comprar comestibles.

Había algunas mesas para poder comer cómodamente. La oportunidad que Lincoln necesitaba.

"¿Está ocupado este lugar?". Rompía el hielo Lincoln al sentarse a lado de Luan.

"De hecho…"

"Gracias por cuidar de mi lugar". Decía Lynn llegando con algunos emparedados extra mientras se sentaba al mismo sitio donde se encontraba Luan mientras que ella se apartaba.

"Puedes sentarte al lado de Lynn". Finalizó Luan mientras se iba al otro extremo de la mesa.

Lincoln no pudo evitar sentirse engañado ante lo que acababa de pasar, pero tanta era su necesidad de quedar bien con Luan que no recordaba él porque era malo sentarse a lado de Lynn Jr.

"¿Te lo vas a comer?". Decía la chica mientras agarraba del plato de Lincoln y éste entendió lo que acababa de pasar. En efecto, si estabas al lado de Lynn ten por seguro que solo vas a comer el 50% de tu plato, la familia siguió almorzado hasta que una voz volvió a captar su atención.

"¡Atención visitantes! ¡Espero que tengan una sonrisa feliz porque la función está a punto de comenzar!". Concluía la voz dando a entender que ya iba a ser las cuatro de la tarde. La familia se fue a la carpa principal que no era difícil de encontrar, es decir, con el tamaño de la carpa era imposible no reconocerla a lo lejos.

El espectáculo estaba a punto de comenzar y la familia ya había llegado y fueron a buscar lugares para poder apreciar los actos. Durante el espectáculo pasaron muchos actos entre ellos estaba el de los animales del zoológico que había mencionado aquel hombre.

La función estaba a punto de concluir. Solo faltaba un acto y era el de dos payasos comediantes.

"¡Denle un aplauso a Solecita y Lunato!". Anunciaba el presentador dándole la entrada a dos personas maquilladas de payasos.

"Hola amigos, Yo soy Solecita y este es mi hermano Lunato". Decía la payasa que tenía sus mejillas pintadas de rojo, el resto de su cara estaba cubierto de maquillaje amarillo a excepción de su sus ojos y boca que estos tenían maquillaje blanco.

"…". No respondía el compañero quien su cara estaría cubierta de maquillaje color azul y sus ojos y boca estarían con un azul más profundo.

"Lunato. Siempre haces lo mismo en nuestras actuaciones, ¿Por qué siempre eres tan callado y distante?".

"No es eso hermana. Es que tú eres demasiado ruidosa". El público se rio ante los berrinches de Solecita y de la respuesta en sí.

"Por si no lo sabias. Yo soy muy radiante como el sol. Cuando aparezco, les traigo alegría a los corazones de las personas". Decía alegremente Solecita mientras giraba y extendía sus brazos para causar expresión corporal.

"Ya lo sé hermana, eres tan radiante que haces que los demás planetas giren a tu alrededor. Eres tan radiante que la gente no puede verte". Decía Lunato mientras sacaba una bolsa de papel de la zona de utilería y se la ponía en la cabeza de su hermana.

La audiencia se reía de las payasadas del dúo. Ahora sería el turno de Solecita para vengarse de su hermano.

"Con que esas tenemos, pero lo dejaré pasar ya que debe ser muy molesto que cuando aparezcas la gente se vaya a dormir". Luan parecía fascinada por la comedia del dúo, usando los conceptos del sol y la luna para hacer chistes sobre la personalidad de ambos.

"Oye Lunato, ¿sabes qué hora es?".

"No lo sé Solecita, ¿Qué hora es?".

"Hora de hacer nuestra rutina con voluntarios. Alcen las manos los que quieran participar". Cuando Solecita pidió voluntarios, Luan alzó sus manos tan alto como podía y eso causó que fuera seleccionada por un auxiliar. Lincoln también intento y por suerte, también fue seleccionado.

Los dos fueron llevados al centro del escenario para ser parte del acto.

"¿Cómo se llaman?". Preguntó Solecita.

"Yo me llamo Luan". Decía felizmente la chica de 11 años.

"Y mi nombre es Lincoln, pero antes de continuar me gustaría aprovechar este momento para disculparme con mi hermana Luan ya que fui muy grosero con ella y la lastime, ahora te pido perdón ante todos para que veas que tanto lo siento". Las palabras de Lincoln causaron conmoción en el público y Solecita no pudo evitar 'soltar unas cuantas lágrimas'.

Luan quedo sin palabras ante la acción de su hermano, solo pudo darle un abrazo y decir que aceptaba la disculpa.

"Que maravilloso, no sé qué decir, Lunato, ¿Por qué no nos podemos llevarnos como ellos?". Hablaba Solecita a lo cual su hermano respondió.

"No lo sé Solecita, pregúntale a la ciencia". Respondía Lunato preparando un remate.

"Abrázame". Decía Solecita acercándose a su hermano y él también quería corresponder el abrazo hasta que la iluminación se oscureció.

"Ya recordé, cada vez que nos juntamos creamos un eclipse". El remate de Lunato creó nuevas risas ante el ambiente, la improvisación era el recurso que todo artista debía dominar como lo fue en el caso de Solecita y Lunato, quienes usaron el momento para crear un nuevo chiste.

"Bien. Sigamos con nuestra rutina. Luan, ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Ver televisión o estudiar?". Preguntaba Solecita.

"Obvio que ver televisión".

"Lo ves Lunato, ella no es aburrida", Decía Solecita mientras apuntaba a su hermano.

"Haber Lincoln ¿Te gusta jugar ajedrez o cantar?". Esta vez preguntaba Lunato.

"Me gusta el ajedrez y me gusta porque leí de Mikhaíl tal". Respondía Lincoln y se llevaba unas palmaditas de felicitación.

"Ya viste Solecita, Una persona con cultura". Y así se iba dando los actos hasta que ambos payasos le dieron los agradecimientos a los niños por participar y le pidieron que regresaran a sus respectivos lugares para que ellos siguieran con la función.

Después de una ardua actuación el espectáculo llegó a su fin. El circo cerraría sus puertas en cuarenta minutos. Al ser una familia tan grande no había excepciones cuando se trataba de ir al baño, en este caso, todos los que no usaban el pañal quisieron ir al baño.

En el baño de hombres, Lincoln y su padre estaban realizando lo que tenían que hacer solo que en el caso de Lincoln iba a tardar más ya que se trataba del '2'. Lynn padre escuchó que su esposa lo llamaba y advirtió a Lincoln que lo esperara afuera.

Para Lincoln no era problema ya que estaba desarrollando esa personalidad de hacer las cosas el solo. Terminó sus negocios y se iba a lavar las manos, pero su atención fue captada a través del espejo que tenía el mensaje de 'Sin escapatoria'.

Cuando finalizó su lectura el espejo reveló una alucinación de una mano que salía de aquel cristal agarrando el cabello del pobre chico dándole el susto de su vida. Lincoln intentaba zafarse del agarre, pero dicha mano no quería dejarlo fácilmente.

Luchó y luchó para librarse y su lucha dio frutos puesto que logró escapar y la emoción hizo que corriera sin mirar atrás, él esperaba encontrarse con su familia, pero no había rastro de ellos.

Corría para ponerse a salvo, el susto fue tan inmenso que cuando veía las caras de las personas que transitaban los veía con caras aterradoras, era algo de esperar puesto que era de noche y la mentalidad de Lincoln era a la de un niño.

"Atención. El circo está a punto de cerrar. Por su seguridad no permanezca en el interior del circo, repito, por su seguridad no permanezca en el interior del circo".

El mensaje no ayudaba a mejorar la situación, además, causaba que Lincoln se confundiera al ver tantas personas pasar, cruzar e incluso chocar con él, aturdiéndolo y desorientándolo.

La concentración de personas era sofocante para Lincoln, su corta edad no estaba preparada para este tipo de situaciones, pero una voz le llamaba. Era Luan quien lo había visto salirse del baño corriendo y lo había seguido, pero debido al problema de la sobrepoblación le había perdido el rastro.

Lincoln se quería acercar a su hermana, pero la multitud le dificultaba el paso, lo mismo para Luan quien hacia lo posible para abrirse paso. A pocos centímetros de Lincoln, ella le pidió que le diera su mano para que no se volvieran a separar y fuera más fácil. Ambos estiraron su brazo para unirse en un agarre manos, dicho agarre nunca ocurrió.

Un grupo masivo de personas se fueron en sentido contrario donde estaba Luan y Lincoln separándolos. Sus intentos de reencontrarse fueron en vano.

A diez minutos de cerrar, el resto de la familia estaba preocupada porque no encontraban a los dos miembros restantes.

Un grupo de seguridad encontró a la familia que se rehusaba abandonar el lugar sin sus hijos. Los guardias advertían que por políticas del lugar ningún civil o persona ajena al circo debía permanecer en el lugar de noche.

Los padres no querían aceptarlo, ellos no abandonarían a sus dos hijos y los miembros de seguridad le habían prometido que buscarían a sus hijos y los regresarían a su casa lo más pronto posible. Los padres no tenían más opción que aceptar y dar su dirección de residencia para luego marcharse del lugar con sentimientos de tristeza y desdicha.

La familia no se daría cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que no se debía estar en el circo durante la noche y que sus hijos iban a experimentarlo. Ellos conocerían la verdadera cara del circo 'sonrisas felices' o, mejor dicho, ellos en la noche serían recibidos por el 'circo de las ilusiones'.

**Fin del capítulo 1: El circo ha llegado a la ciudad.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Pasando la noche en el circo

**Fecha de inicio del capítulo: 12 de noviembre de 2019**

**Fecha de conclusión del capítulo: 2 de enero de 2020**

* * *

Gracias a que estoy fechando mis trabajos me di cuenta de algo importante y es que en verdad si me paso de verga. A este paso TomasAlpha98 será sinónimo de ausencia.

Eso me recuerda que la parte 2 de "una vida sin vida" saldrá para el 2021, nah mentira, si saldrá, pero saldrá con dos historias nuevas de Lola y Lisa.

Y, por último, he realizado un video sobre el proceso de "crear fanfics" y solo lo menciono por que posiblemente haya parte 3, pero usando un fanfic mío de TLH. Solo faltaría saber el tema de enfoque. Bueno, soy TomasAlpha98 no me crean del todo.

* * *

"Hablar"

"(Pensar)"

"Pasado"

"citar frase"

*Onomatopeya*: Palabra que tiene sonidos que se asemejan a lo que significa.

**"Palabra clave"**

* * *

**El circo de las ilusiones**

**Por TomasAlpha98**

**Capítulo 2: Pasando la noche en el circo**

La noche era tan oscura como el pelaje de una pantera negra y el viento furioso soplaba en el Gran Circo 'sonrisas felices', aunque durante la noche era conocido como el circo de las ilusiones.

La soledad era la veladora del lugar ni un alma transitaba por el lugar, bueno, en realidad había un individuo y era el pequeño Lincoln quien estaba asustado y a la vez angustioso por el hecho de que está solo, su familia lo ha dejado.

"¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¿¡Donde están!?". Gritaba Lincoln y mediante repetía esas palabras más aumentaba su desesperación. "¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Hermanas!".

El silencio era más llamativo que nunca. No había personas y la iluminación era escasa.

"¡MAMA!". El grito es tan desgarrador como los sentimientos del albino quien estaba a punto de llorar a cántaros.

"¿Qué pasa pequeñín?". Preguntaba una sutil voz masculina mientras se acercaba al niño. "¿Te has perdido?".

El hombre que revelaba su identidad por cada paso que daba se notaba que era un hombre de estatura media, pero una bufanda cubría su boca.

"S-si… N-no en-encuentro a mis padres". Explicaba el chico mientras ganaba confianza con el sujeto, pero su intuición no pudo estar más que equivocada. El señor destapaba su boca.

"¡Oigan chicos, el pobre crio se perdió, el pobre y estúpido crio se perdió!". Se burlaba el muchacho mientras revelaba una larga lengua junto con sus cuchillos.

La extraña boca del extraño asustó a Lincoln quien retrocedió, sin embargo, él choco con un grupo quien también se reían de su desgracia.

"¿Qué pasa llorón? / ¿Quieres que te cambie el pañal? / ". Era una mujer con buen aspecto físico, pero su rostro estaba conformado de muchas bocas en lugar de sus ojos y nariz.

Los aspectos de los burlones intimidaban al inocente, quien solo quería irse de ese perturbador lugar y regresar al cálido calor de su hogar, pero en su intento de escape se encontró con un gordo con la boca cosida y un pequeño igual que él grande.

El gordo descubrió su enorme barriga para que su compañero diminuto usará sus filosas garras para escribir en el estómago del grandulón.

"¿Me puedes dar tu boca?". Era el mensaje que estaba escrito en el abdomen mientras la sangre lo adornaba. Mientras que Lincoln leía el mensaje, el pequeño aprovechó para atacar a Lincoln, pero este fue demasiado ágil y logro escapar de ese grupo.

En su huida, el pequeño podía ver que seres extraños recorrían el terreno con total naturalidad. Él veía rostros, veía cuerpos, veía rarezas.

Él intento esconderse e intento no llorar más para que nadie lo escuchara. No podía soportar la presión, quería que todo acabara, que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Una nueva voz le llamó, pero a diferencia de la otra esta era familiar.

"Oye Lincoln ¿Por qué no te fuiste de este maldito infierno?". La voz era nada más ni nada menos que de Lunato, el payaso de la función.

"¡Lunato!". Lincoln se sorprendió al ver una cara conocida.

"¿Luis con quien hablas?". Apareció Solecita quien había seguido a su hermano porque él se había apartado de ella. "¿Por qué huiste de…? ¡Lincoln!"

"¡Solecita!". Exclamó Lincoln quien ya se sentía seguro.

"Lo vi correr y por eso decidí ir por él, Paulina". Dijo Luis usando el nombre real de su compañera.

"Ya veo, te preocupaste por él y quisiste ayudar". Paulina intentaba comprender la situación. "Lincoln tienes que irte lo más rápido antes de que el circo se convierta completamente en el 'Circo de las ilusiones'".

"¿Circo… de las ilusiones?". Cuestionaba Lincoln al escuchar el nombre.

"Durante el día, el circo es el lugar indicado para los seres humanos, pero durante la noche es el hogar de los monstruos, fenómenos y demás cosas raras". Respondía Luis.

"Hay una maldición que, si un humano se queda en el tiempo de los monstruos, será parte de ambos mundos y el circo es el único lugar donde los une, por tanto, ya no podrás escapar del circo". Decía paulina mientras recordaba la leyenda del lugar.

"Lo mismo va para los monstruos, ellos también se quedarán en el circo si ellos permanecen en el tiempo de los humanos. De hecho, los integrantes del circo que viste eran personas que también se han perdido y ahora trabajan para el circo ya que no pueden salir, lo mismo va para nosotros". Explicaba Luis mientras recordaba sus anécdotas.

"¿Y por qué no pueden salir?". Era una pregunta que para Lincoln le interesaba saber.

"La maldición dice que cosas raras pasan cuando estas fuera del circo y seas parte de él. En nuestro caso, intentamos cruzar la salida, pero siempre terminábamos en la entrada del circo a pesar de haber hecho un trayecto recto". Respondía Paulina.

"Para salir del circo tienes que ser en el día y en la misma hora a la que entraste, pero el límite es hasta el quinto día, por eso el circo solo está en un lugar durante 5 días". Luis daba la explicación del funcionamiento del circo. "Por ahora, solo enfócate en sobrevivir ya que hay monstruos que no les agrada los humanos".

"Mi hermano Luis tiene razón, en este momento es de noche por tanto es el circo para los fenómenos y criaturas raras. Será mejor que te digamos todo lo que sabemos de este lugar".

Así fue como Luis y Paulina le explicaron ciertas reglas y premisas del lugar al joven albino.

Le dijeron que el circo oculta poderes sobrenaturales y místicos y de ahí su nombre porque el circo es capaz de crear muchas ilusiones y hacer cosas extrañas. Por eso Paulina y Luis le pidieron a Lincoln que este tomado de la mano con alguno de ellos ya que es una forma de evitar que el circo los separe. Ellos le dijeron que si se despistan solo por un segundo el circo usaría su poder para separarlos.

Otra cosa que mencionaron eran rumores sobre la historia y origen del circo. Se dice que el circo fue creado por el dueño quien se desconocía su identidad, se desconocía por qué hizo el circo y se desconocía el cómo construyó el circo. Otros dicen que tal dueño nunca existió ya que nadie lo ha visto.

Otro punto que mencionaron es que llevar una vida en el circo es el peor tipo de vida que puedes tener. Ya que el sistema de comercialización es muy complicado y difícil de poder cumplir. El dinero humano no tiene mucho valor cuando el circo es de noche y que las atracciones cambian ya que están en función de la perspectiva de diversión de los monstruos.

Y lo más importante. Para salir del circo no solo basta con cruzar la salida, así como así, primero necesitan romper la maldición con un contra hechizo de un brujo que solo está disponible en la noche y que su servicio no es nada barato.

Luis pidió disculpas por no haberlo mencionado antes, pero se excusó diciendo que no era problema ya que iban a usar sus fondos para salvar a Lincoln y hay muchos brujos que pueden hacer el hechizo necesario.

Todo iba bien hasta que Lincoln recordó algo muy importante.

"¡Luan!".

"((Tiempo atrás))"

Luan había luchado en contra corriente del rebaño que la había separado de su hermano. Ya era muy noche y la escaza iluminación no le ayudaba mucho para buscar a su hermano.

Luan no estaba preparada para los extraños sucesos que el circo usaría para confundirla y en un despiste por parte de ella paso del lugar donde ella estaba pasó a ser un acuario.

"(¿Pero que acaba de pasar? Juraría que estaba en…)". Luan quedó confundida ante el extraño suceso.

"Disculpa jovencita, veo que tienes una piel muy suave, ¿Te importa si la toco?". Se acercaba una vieja con manos desgarradas y escamosas en algunas partes de la muñeca hasta su brazo.

Luan quedó en confusión ante la petición de la anciana, sin embargo, no hizo ningún movimiento para apartarse y la vieja pudo inspeccionar a detalle.

"Mmm, tu piel es de calidad, así que perfectamente puede ser un tapete. Te pagarían un buen precio si la vendes". La incomodidad se sentía en el aire para Luan.

"Emm gracias… supongo, mire, Estoy buscando a un niño pequeño con cabello blanco, ¿Lo has vis…?". Luan no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida por la vieja.

"¿Niño dices? Tontita, la piel de niño no vale nada, pero dime ¿Te interesa venderme tu piel?". La vieja persuadía a la niña la cual empezaba a tener desconfianza.

"Lo siento, pero no te la daré". Luan negó la oferta de la anciana y esto hizo que cambiara de humor.

"Muchacha estúpida, no sabes la oportunidad que acabas de dejar pasar, en este maldito lugar es difícil conseguir mucho dinero, ya me voy y espero que te aniquilen". La mujer se retiró del lugar maldiciendo a Luan.

Luan no le agradó para nada las expresiones verbales de la señora, pero algo raro pasó y es que ya no estaba en aquel lugar, sino que era otro diferente. Estaba adentro en una especie de casa de los sustos o de los espejos, pero había algo raro en la zona.

Había varias muñecas con la semejanza de Luan, de hecho, eran idénticas. Luan no sabía por qué había muñecas de ella en el lugar, las ignoró para poder encontrar la salida.

Ella caminaba por el pasillo, pero conforme pasaba algunas luces se prendían para revelar algunas muñecas en algunas situaciones.

La primera luz reveló una muñeca de Luan entrando a una doncella de hierro y sin esperar que la muñeca se encontrara dentro completamente la puerta se cerró bruscamente haciendo que el brazo fuero lo único que sobresaliera y éste se estuviera sacudiendo desesperadamente.

Luan no supo reaccionar ante la escena y una segunda luz iluminó una segunda escena donde una muñeca se encontraba encima de algo llamado el burro español una estructura que se asemeja al lomo de un burro, pero dicho lomo era la punta triangular del cuerpo. En los dos tobillos tenía puesta unas pesas que hacían peso y hacía que la muñeca bajase, pero la punta hacia su trabajo de rebanar la muñeca. La muñeca movía sus brazos dando la impresión de dolor.

Luan se horrorizaba cada vez que veía una muñeca siendo torturada. Una luz demostraba a una muñeca ahorcada y otra luz mostraba una muñeca acostada en una cama de clavos oxidados.

Otra exposición mostraba a una muñeca que se apuntaba su propia sien con una revolver y jalaba el gatillo.

*Boom*

"¡BASTA!". La chica ya no aguantaba más la macabra atracción. "¡NO QUIERO VER MÁS!

Luan rompió en llanto y se cubrió su cara mientras soltaba un rio de lágrimas. El daño era inimaginable, era psicológico, traumático y cruel.

Los problemas parecían intensificarse, ella no estaba en casa, Había perdido a Lincoln, tenía hambre y había visto cosas horribles para su corta edad. Todo parecía ir de mal en peor hasta que…

"¡Luan!". Era Lincoln quien la había encontrado y él estaba tomado de la mano de Paulina, pero que él soltó solo para encontrarse con su hermana.

"¡Lincoln!". Respondió Luan de la misma manera que su hermano y se fue hacia él. A pesar de lo que le había pasado el ver a su hermano de vuelta fue lo que mejoró su situación.

"¡Lincoln y Luan, tómense de las manos, rápido!". Ordenó Luis algo furioso por el comportamiento de Lincoln ya que le había dicho antes de buscar a su hermana que en todo momento tiene que estar tomado de la mano de alguien para que nulificar el poder del circo.

Antes de que Luan y Lincoln pudieran hacer contacto una cuchilla salió disparada en dirección a ellos. Todos los presentes decidieron enfocar su campo de visión ante el responsable de ello. Un grave error,

El responsable era una persona que tenía una máscara de payaso con una sonrisa satisfactoria a la vez que malévola y un fuego eterno yacía arriba de su cabeza.

Luis y Paulina reconocieron que habían apartado de su línea de visión a Lincoln y Luan. Voltearon rápidamente para verlos, pero ya era tarde. No estaban.

"¿Qué haré con ustedes? Paulina y Luis ya tienen un buen tiempo aquí y aun cometen el mismo error". Dijo el atacante.

"Sonrisa Maldita". Ambos pronunciaron con repudio dando a entender el nombre del perpetrador

"¿No es lindo? Intentar salvarlos del circo, pero les diré una cosa. El circo es el menor de sus problemas". Decía Sonrisa Maldita mientras se iba del lugar para dar comienzo a la caza, pero fue retenido por Luis y Paulina.

"No permitiremos que les hagas daño". Decían ambos mientras se acercaban con precaución hacia Sonrisa Maldita.

"Ustedes no me llaman en absoluta la atención, pero si quieren fracasar, ¿Quién soy yo para negarles dicha libertad?".

Lincoln había volteado a ver la identidad del atacante, pero no vio nada. Rápidamente giró a su alrededor y no encontró a ningún conocido solo a monstruos transcurriendo por la zona.

"(Maldición, me distraje)". Maldecía para sí mismo ya que desobedeció la principal regla. Tenía que repetir el mismo procedimiento que Luis le había enseñado. Tenía que ir con un brujo y pagar por un hechizo que le ayudara a rastrear a su hermana.

Mientras que con Luan ella había volteado para ver al ser que los atacó, pero al igual que Lincoln no vio nada y reaccionó de la misma manera, volteó para mirar a su hermano, pero no estaba.

"(¿Qué está pasando con este lugar?". Preguntaba para ella misma mirando a todos lados en busca de su hermano.

La situación tuvo que complicarse por la intervención de Sonrisa Maldita. Todo dependerá de Lincoln quien es el que dispone de la información necesaria para escapar, solo falta encontrar a su hermana.

El gran circo 'Sonrisas felices' durante el día y de noche el circo de las ilusiones es un lugar muy complicado de entender. Tiene sus propias reglas y leyes muy diferentes que una persona no sería capaz de comprenderlo todo, pero…

¿Valdría la pena averiguarlo? En asumir el riesgo solo para poder comprender el misterioso funcionamiento del lugar. Bueno, creo que a Lincoln y a Luan les preocupa salir del lugar que investigarlo.

**Final del capítulo 2: Pasando la noche en el circo**


	3. Capitulo 3: Brujos, brujas y retos

** Fecha de inicio del capítulo: 3 de enero de 2020**

**Fecha de conclusión del capítulo: 4 de enero de 2020**

* * *

¿TomasAlpha98 ha actualizado una misma historia en un mismo mes? ¿Es eso posible? ¿Si es TomasAlpha98? ¿Se sentirá bien o le cayeron mal los tamales?

* * *

"Hablar"

"(Pensar)"

_"Pasado"_

"citar frase"

*Onomatopeya*: Palabra que tiene sonidos que se asemejan a lo que significa.

**"Palabra clave"**

* * *

**El circo de las ilusiones**

**Por TomasAlpha98**

**Capítulo 3: Brujos, brujas y retos.**

Lincoln con el conocimiento brindado por Luis supo lo necesario para al menos escapar del circo, pero si no se iba a la hora exacta que entró para el segundo día no sabría qué hacer para al menos sostenerse para la siguiente noche.

Lincoln corría lo más rápido para encontrar un puesto de brujería hasta que por fin vio uno cuyo dueño era un brujo quien poseía una máscara antigás.

"¿Qué es lo que desea mi preciado cliente?". Decía con una voz quebrada, así como perversa.

"¿Puede hacer un hechizo de rastreo?". Preguntó agitado el muchacho quien estaba desesperado por encontrar a su hermana Luan.

"Sería un insulto para alguien como yo que no sepa hacer algo tan básico. Aunque te propongo un trato mejor". Su malicia se respiraba en el aire. "Por mi magia sería un costo de 300 monedas…".

"Pero otro brujo cobró 50 monedas". Interrumpió el pequeño y a pesar del acto descortés el dueño lo ignoró.

"Hay diferentes precios, pero los míos no son por capricho si no por calidad, no obstante, lo que te propongo no es un hechizo sino esta preciosidad". Dijo a la vez que mostraba la cabeza de un perro petrificado. En sus fauces se encontraba una especie de brazalete. "Puede que otros te den precios baratos, pero el efecto puede ser de un solo uso o con límite de tiempo. Mi artefacto es de uso ilimitado y solo será tuyo por 400 monedas".

"Pero es muy costoso y ya se me haría más difícil juntar 1500 monedas para comprar el hechizo que ayuda a romper la maldición del circo". Se excusaba el niño.

"Ah, pero no te han dicho que son 1500 por persona". Respondió el brujo con su máscara de antigás.

"Entonces serian como 30… Espere, ¿Cómo sabe que hay otra persona?".

"Pues por algo me estas comprando el artefacto, además, en este lugar es fácil sucumbir ante el poder de la ilusión, ¿Quién te garantiza que después de encontrar a tu hermana no se volverá a perder?". Respondía astutamente el señor. "Además, yo también soy capaz de dominar ese complicado y poco común hechizo y no solo eso, serian 2200 monedas por los dos".

Lincoln meditó por un momento y recordó que Luis le entregó una bolsa con 500 monedas. Un par de minutos fueron el costo de la espera para que Lincoln entregara 400 monedas al brujo.

"Sabia decisión, solo tienes que ponerte mi bebe y éste te avisara si estas cerca o lejos de esa persona que tienes en mente. Si la mordida es leve entonces está muy lejos y si está muy cerca la mordida será dolorosa y estará activa siempre que tu corazón tenga el deseo de encontrar a esa persona". La descripción no ayudaba mucho en la confianza para el niño.

"Y si quieres ganar dinero puedes trabajar para ganártelo o participar en atracciones, pero cuidado hay algunos eventos donde se juega el dinero, si sabes a lo que me refiero": Decía el brujo mientras aplaudía y mágicamente su puesto se desvanece enfrente de Lincoln.

Lincoln quedó algo confuso, pero recordó que no sabía dónde estaba Luan, así que se puso el brazalete y el can no mordía nada.

"Debe estar lejos".

Y así fue como Lincoln empezó a buscar a su hermana Luan quien en esos mismos momentos a los de su hermano, ella estaba en un puesto.

Luan tenía algo de hambre y en un puesto de alimentos estaban algunas asquerosidades, pero a la vez algo comestible para los humanos, en este caso eran palomitas.

"¿Cuánto serian por las palomitas?". Preguntaba algo tímida ya que el encargado tenía dos cabezas en las manos y una tercera pierna como cabeza.

"Serian 45 monedas/ ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu mama?". Una cabeza respondía amablemente mientras la otra solo servía para insultar.

Luan a pesar de que la segunda cabeza le daba malas aguas decidió enfocarse en la primera.

"Es todo mi dinero, ¿Es suficiente?". Luan puso 20 dólares en el puesto los cuales el encargado revisó.

"Hay no sabes contar ni convertir dinero, mi vida, mi amor. Regrésate a la cueva de donde saliste". Respondió la cabeza maleducada de manera burlesca.

"Lo siento, pero la cantidad que me entregaste solo responde al equivalente de 5 monedas". Decía el dueño quien le regresaba las monedas con su cabeza.

Antes de que Luan pudiera tomar su dinero una espada se interpuso entre ella y su dinero. Luan retrocedió e inclusive se cayó, sin embargo, pudo ver que aquella espada que parecía amenazarla, pero en realidad le estaba dando la bolsa de palomitas.

"Toma pequeña". Era una voz frágil y vieja.

"G-gracias…". Luan tomaba la bolsa que estaba clavada por el filo de la espada y fue cuando aprovechó para ver la cara del ser.

Era una anciana que tenía clavada varias agujas alrededor de sus ojos y boca. Solo tenía un brazo ya que el otro era la espada que sustituía a su brazo perdido. Sin esperar respuesta de la joven la vieja se marchó del lugar.

Luan se marchó del lugar con las palomitas sin dejar de pensar en lo que pasó.

"¡Y no vuelvas!". Gritó la cabeza, pero no era la grosera si no la que era bondadosa.

Regresando con Lincoln quien tenía puesto el artilugio sentía que las mordidas se hacían insoportables dando a entender que Luan estaba cerca. La búsqueda ha finalizado desde el momento en que ellos cruzaron sus miradas. Alegría sintieron a la vez que corrieron para encontrarse.

"¡Luan!".

"¡Lincoln".

Ambos se dieron un gran abrazo que duraría minutos e incluso Luan se abalanzó a su hermano por la alegría de volverlo ver.

"L-luan…". Decía Lincoln al notar que su hermana lo abrazaba como nunca lo había abrazado, de hecho, lo estaba asfixiando y para su suerte el artefacto dejó de morder ya que su corazón no tenia deseos de búsqueda.

"¡Perdón Lincoln!". Luan intentaba disculparse a la vez que levantaba a su hermano del suelo.

"Luan tengo mucho que contarte, pero necesitamos conseguir 2200 monedas antes de que sea la hora a la que entramos en el primer día". Lincoln decía nerviosamente a lo cual Luan no comprendía

Lincoln recapacito y pensó que sería mejor explicarle todo lo que sabía a Luan. Tiempo pasó mientras Lincoln daba los detalles y Luan escuchaba con cautela.

Solo quedaban pocos minutos para que el 'Circo de las Ilusiones' se transformara en el 'Circo Sonrisas felices'. Luan y Lincoln estaban cansados, lo que tenían que hacer era casi imposible y era conseguir 2100 monedas y conseguir el hechizo.

"¿Puede ganarse monedas? Es una pregunta interesante. Participe para averiguarlo". Promocionaba un duende con ropas rasgadas y gastadas.

La publicidad llamó la atención a los dos hermanos quienes estaban desesperados por conseguir monedas.

"Queremos participar". Decía Luan sujetando la mano de su hermano.

"Pero que tenemos aquí. Si son unos apestosos humanos, ¿Qué les trae por aquí?". El duende se expresaba mal de los hermanos por lo tanto Luan y Lincoln debían tener cuidado.

"Lo que dijo mi hermana". Repetía Lincoln y éste se ganó un golpe en la cabeza del duende. Luan reclamó al ver la acción del duende, sin embargo, también obtuvo unos cuantos sapes.

"Quienes creen que son humanos despreciables". Dijo el duende. "Está bien, como los veo muy motivados les daré un reto muy especial. Este reto equivale a 30 monedas, pero si giran la ruleta que está en el puesto, nuestra apuesta se multiplicará por el resultado". Explicaba el duende mientras le enseñaba la ruleta la cual tenía los símbolos, x1, x2, y x3.

Luan giro la ruleta y esta resultó en 'x3'. El duende explico que entonces la apuesta final será de 90 monedas, si ellos ganaban el duende se las darían, pero si ellos perdían entonces tendrían que pagar ellos.

"Espero que las condiciones no sean tan difíciles de entender para su diminuto cerebro, ¿Por qué están tomados de la mano? ¿Son novios o qué?". Decía el duende mientras les daba sapes a los dos por igual.

"¡No! Es para evitar que el circo nos separe". Decía Luan algo sonrojada por la insinuación.

"'es PaRa EvITar…". Remedaba el duende las palabras de Luan. "Estos sí que son idiotas, escuchen, el circo no hará una ilusión si están en medio de un reto o un trabajo. ¿Creen que el circo les haría perder tiempo en un trabajo?".

Ante las palabras del duende Lincoln y Luan se soltaron de las manos y esperaron la instrucción del duende.

"¡Monstruos feos y más feos! ¡Hoy Tasco presenta un desafío para los humanos! ¡Diviértanse verlos fracasar miserable y patéticamente! Nuestros concursantes escogerán de nuestra mesa dos menús para cada uno y tienen que acabarse en su mayoría el plato. Escojan apestosos humanos".

La mesa contenía 10 platos cubiertos con una manta para no revelar su contenido, los platos estaban ordenados en una fila. Del 1 al 10 Luan escogió el plato 10 y 5, y Lincoln tomo los platos 3 y 9.

"¿Ya escogieron?". Preguntó el duende. "Bien, veamos las delicias que se deleitaran esta vez. El plato numero 3 es… tripas de caballo".

Lincoln se espantó al ver el primer plato y le dio ciertas náuseas y para Luan ni se quería imaginar lo que le tocó a ella.

"Y el plato numero 9 es piel de serpiente y patas de rana. Mmmm que delicia". El duende le entregó los platos a Lincoln mientras reía.

"Y para nuestra humana apestosa algo digno de su nivel puesto que el plato 10 es sopa de lodo acompañado con cabello". El duende se reía con las reacciones de los chicos. "Y nuestro plato numero 5 son algo complementario ya que son cucarachas y lagartijas vivas".

Al igual que Lincoln, el duende le entrego los platos a Luan quien no estaba segura si podía hacer el reto.

"Ambos tienen 1 minuto para al menos dejar la mitad de cada plato y no se puede convidar platos. No hagamos sentir mal a nuestro chef". Decía mientras soltaba carcajadas.

"Comiencen".

(60 segundos)

"Empecemos por lo más fácil, Luan". Dijo Lincoln mientras empezaba a comer poco las patas de rana y la piel de serpiente".

"No sé si pueda hacerlo". Decía Luan mientras trataba de comer el lodo con cabello.

(40 segundos)

"Vemos que los humanos se la están pasando de maravilla con nuestro reto, hey, hey, hey, sin vomitar o quedarán descalificados". El duende comentaba algunos comentarios espontáneos. "Humanos se van a quedar sin sus monedas".

(25 segundos)

"Ya va más de la mitad de tiempo y ni siquiera hay una mitad de un plato. Humana el plato no cuenta si tampoco te comes lo pelos". Decía el duende mientras también le arrojaba algo de lodo a los espectadores.

(10 segundos)

"Ya casi acaba el reto y todavía ni terminan el primer plato". El duende se burlaba de la situación de los hermanos y el contador bajaba, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

"Tiempo". Dio la orden el duende y empezó a ejercer de juez al ver los platos. Primero vio a Lincoln quien tenía la boca asqueada. "¿Qué paso humano? Ni siquiera la mitad pudiste y haber tú humana".

El duende volteó a ver a Luan quien tenía la cara embarrada de lodo y a comparación en proporción de platos Luan si le bajo poco más que Lincoln en su respectivo platillo, pero seguía sin ser la mitad.

"No lo consiguieron, no lo consiguieron. Ya saben, paguen y lárguense de aquí perdedores".

Luan y Lincoln no tuvieron más opción que aceptar su derrota y pagar las 90 monedas que acaban de perder. Es triste acabar la noche con casi nada y lo peor es que se tenían que quedar la noche siguiente para intentar conseguir 2200 monedas, romper la maldición y escapar.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos para evitar perderse y disponían a irse cuando recordaron algo.

"¡Lunato y Solecita!".

**Final del capítulo 3: Brujos, brujas y retos**

* * *

**Capítulo especial de Sonrisa Maldita: Mi circo**

Hace tiempo existía un chico que sacaba buenas calificaciones, era popular en la escuela. Se podría decir que era un prodigio entre tanta gente corriente y ordinaria.

Pero había algo que no sabían de aquel chico dorado que cualquier madre se pondría orgullosa y era que ese chico se odiaba así mismo y se preguntan ¿Cómo lo sé? Fácil. Era yo.

Tenía una vida muy aburrida y estúpida, carente de todo sentido y propósito en la vida. ¿Para que estudiaba? ¿Para que algún día recibiera los halagos de mi fastidiosa madre? ¿O para llenarle los bolsillos a un jefe que probablemente sea más estúpido que yo?

Pensé que tendría una vida espantosa y horrible, tener que estar con amigos en pláticas absurdas y vacías donde no importa tu manera de pensar si no concuerda con el grupo. No les importaba entender cosas nuevas, sino que les dieran la razón.

Sufriría por tener que hacer toda actividad que tiene que hacer un hijo, toda actividad que tiene que hacer un amigo, toda actividad que tiene que hacer un novio. Toda actividad que tiene que hacer un humano.

Pero todo cambiaria cuando mis padres me trajeran ante aquel magnifico lugar llamado como el gran circo 'Sonrisas felices'. Quien diría que yo tomaría la mejor elección de mi vida al separarme de mis padres y conocer el gran secreto que oculta este misterioso circo al caer la noche.

Escuché una forma de escapar la cual consistía en pagar para romper la maldición del circo y seguir unos determinados pasos, pero ¿saben una cosa? ¿Por qué haría algo tan estúpido?

Por ningún motivo me perdería la oportunidad de adoptar el estilo de vida de un monstruo, unos seres carentes de sentimientos, seres que no están ni estarán rígidos por la ética y la moral, seres que no son capaces de ver a futuro.

Al fin yo tendría la ocasión de demostrar mi bestia oculta. En mis primeros días era el blanco fácil de muchos y recibía constantemente ataques de los monstruos. Ellos lo hacían porque les generaba diversión y satisfacción.

Adoraban ver a un humano atormentado sin razón aparente, ¿Por qué no podía ser como ellos? La apariencia de humano era un obstáculo que tenía que superar si es que quería romper todo aquello que me vinculaba como un humano.

Tenía que trabajar en mi físico ya que era débil y si en verdad quería lograr mi objetivo tenía que estar entrenando continuamente. Trabajaba como esclavo para algunos monstruos y brujos por un pago asqueroso, pero el dinero era lo menos importante si desarrollaba mi cuerpo.

Cuando mi cuerpo se estaba desarrollando, los trabajos que tenía ya me quedaban pequeños y es cuando descubrí que el circo tiene un ciclo del cual dependiendo de la estación del año estarán ciertos puestos y atracciones.

Uno en particular era sobre armamento y es cuando vi el amor de mi vida. Un machete que tenía un diseño tan mortífero que puede rebanar brazos, piernas y la cabeza sin ninguna complicación.

Vi el precio y es cuando el dinero formó parte de mis prioridades. Empecé a trabajar para el encargado del puesto.

Pasaba el tiempo y cada vez me desprendía de mi humanidad. Era una buena señal de mi arduo progreso y pronto habría un cambio de estación.

Nuevas atracciones exclusivas para la noche eran las peleas de bestias. Duelos a muerte, violencia, sangre, aplausos y todo lo que pudiera desear. Era navidad para mí.

En mi primer encuentro me enfrente a una serpiente de tres cabezas con dientes tan afilados que podían cortar el aire como queso.

No solo acabe la vida de mi adversario, sino que también con él. Ese sujeto tan desagradable cuyo futuro sería tan tortuoso que simplemente recurriría al suicidio.

Y el circo vería a una nueva estrella en sus estelares: Sonrisa Maldita. Conseguí una máscara de payaso para poder consagrar mi nacimiento y poder diferenciarme de un humano.

Una máscara que tenía que adaptarse a algunos detalles. Por ejemplo, la sonrisa que tenía no expresaba toda la satisfacción que sentiría después de matar.

Un humano es un animal, y un animal mataría siempre y cuando su vida esté en peligro y el asesinato sería su último recurso para la sobrevivencia. Pero en cambio yo, yo sería un monstruo que una muerte sería un medio de diversión y entretenimiento.

Pero un día Sonrisa Maldita los conocería… Personas fruto de su fracaso serían llamados y reconocidos como Solecita y Lunato.

A pesar de que ellos odiaban el circo, su actitud valiente y optimista era su esperanza para escapar del circo, pero ellos fallaron y en consecuencia se adaptaron al circo. Cometí un error, de hecho, fueron varios. Desde brindarles la información para escaparse hasta decidir muy tarde que ellos serían los primeros, pero ya no podía tocarlos.

Un colega mío dijo que está prohibido exterminar a los que son miembros del circo y para que sea considerado miembro tenían que sobrevivir los 5 días en el circo. En ese lapso los monstruos tienen la decisión de matarlos o no y viceversa.

Este circo lo tenía todo para mí, presas que se iban presentando y un límite de tiempo para dificultarme mi trabajo. Como mencioné, fui lento y ahora ellos eran parte del show y tenía que considerarlos como mis compañeros.

El tiempo pasaba y por fin había conseguido el amor de mi vida y ahora ya estaba preparado para ser el payaso de la muerte. Mis victimas serían tan deliciosas como el néctar de la miel. Su sangre recorriendo mi hoja. Era tan feliz, pero el tiempo era tan tardado que pensé que tenía que aumentar el número de víctimas.

Y así fue cuando empecé a sabotear eventos a modo de trampa para aquellos que se querían creer aventureros. Jóvenes que buscan emociones fuertes en sus vidas y exploradores que querían averiguar lo que pasaba.

Atracciones como la casa de los espejos o casa de los espantos era un buen punto. No existía aquel tonto que se resistiría en allanar la zona y caer en mi trampa como una planta carnívora espera al tonto bicho en entrar en su interior. La paciencia era mucha más corta que esperar a que alguien se perdiera.

Pero a veces las mejores trampas tienen sus malos días y es cuando empecé en una segunda vía. Atacar cuando la presa esta desprevenida como un cocodrilo esperando a que su comida este tan concentrada en beber en el lago que baje la guardia.

Y entre tantas presas me encontré una peculiar y lo veía. Aquel niño de blanco una víctima que cumple con el perfil de una buena victima: inocente, joven, blanco fácil. No podía esperar a ver su reacción, a ver su cara ante mi cuchilla, estoy seguro que él seria uno de los pocos en ser únicos de su especie.

He vivido tanto tiempo en el circo y he aprendido tantas cosas y usarlas a mi favor, pero por mucho tiempo que viviera, no sería capaz de entender completamente el circo. Daba igual ya que mi objetivo es hacerme feliz matando a pobres incautos.

Como sea, creo que me desvié del tema y lo mejor es que el pobre no era el único en quedarse perderse, su hermana estaba con él. Esto me pasa raramente que hasta pienso que estoy en el paraíso.

Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas ya que ese par de payasos falsos se querían interponer en mi camino. Si en verdad quería cazar a mis presas tendría que romper la regla.

Y esos tontos pensaron que la iba a cumplir. Por si no lo han notado este circo es para mí. Es mi circo.

**Final del capítulo especial de Sonrisa Maldita: Mi circo.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Escapando del circo

**Fecha de la última actualización:** 9 de enero, 2020

**Fecha de inicio: **17 de agosto de 2020

**Fecha de conclusión: **17 de agosto de 2020

* * *

**Notas de Tomas:**

Son las 3:30 AM, estoy enfermo y estoy escribiendo la continuación de esta historia. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que subí algo en esta comunidad y podrán notar que he hecho algunos cambios.

Con respecto a las demás historias con Leni, Lisa y Lola, necesito que si me den algo más de tiempo porque tengo que terminar otras cosas y, evidentemente, recuperar mi salud.

* * *

**Forma de lectura (Nuevo).**

—Guiones de dialogo: Parlamento del personaje.

_Texto en cursiva: Pasado/flashback._

(Paréntesis): Aclaraciones o complementaciones.

"Comillas": Citar palabras o referenciar títulos.

«Comillas latinas» pensamiento del personaje.

* * *

**El circo de las ilusiones**

**Por TomasAlpha98**

**Episodio 4: Escapando del circo**

**Segundo día**

Los dos hermanos dormían uno cerca del otro, lo que les pasó en su primera noche en el circo hizo que durmieran gran parte del segundo día.

"Atención, son la una en punto. La gran función es a las 4" dijo el parlante que estaba en el poste.

Uno de los hermanos despertó en las primeras palabras y alcanzó a escuchar la última parte.

—¡Despierta Luan— dijo el chico peliblanco sacudiendo a su hermana—. Tenemos que encontrar a Luis y Paulina.

Luan quien se levantó adormecida. Tenía una visión borrosa hasta que pudo ver a su hermano.

—Lincoln— dijo algo débil porque estaba cansada, analizó las palabras de su hermano— ¿Para qué? Tenemos que irnos rápidamente como podamos de aquí.

Lincoln sabía que eso era una mala idea, pero no recordaba la razón. Tenía que decírselo a su hermana.

—No Luan —Lincoln aclaró—. Tenemos que…

Lincoln no recordaba las instrucciones que él había recibido hasta que en su mente encontró una respuesta temporal y siguió con su explicación.

—… Tenemos que encontrar a Luis y Paulina

—¿Estas bromeando? —preguntó Luan con tono despectivo la idea de su hermano—. ¿Quieres quedarte otra noche? Pues yo no.

Su hermana se levantó del suelo para irse a la salida, pero su hermano se negó.

—Tu no entiendes Luan —dijo Lincoln—. No has escuchado que había ciertas cosas que se…

—Lincoln —dijo ella con un tono alto casi gritando—. Tu no has visto lo que he presenciado. Fue muy desagradable.

Luan quería llorar, su voz denotaba el sufrimiento experimentado por aquella deplorable noche. Ella solo quería regresar a casa.

—Está bien— aceptó Lincoln—. Vámonos de aquí.

Los se dirigieron a la salida, ambos habían salido de ese circo y se fueron a su casa en pie. El viaje iba a ser largo.

Ambos caminaron por minutos, hasta que Lincoln decidió entablar una charla.

—Me pregunto que le habrá pasado a Luis y a Paulina —cuestionó Lincoln.

—¿Te refieres a los payasos Lunato y Solecita? —Luan hacía memoria de ellos— No recuerdo, solo vi a un lunático con fuego en su cabeza.

—Me siento culpable de dejarlos solos —dijo Lincoln deprimido—. Ellos han hecho mucho por nosotros.

—Tienes razón— Luan se sentía y sonaba igual que su hermano— Ni siquiera le hemos dicho adiós.

—Creo que mi estomago está empezando a pagar factura por el reto asqueroso —dijo Lincoln tocando su estómago el cual hacia gruñido.

—Yo igual —dijo Luan haciendo lo mismo que su hermano.

Los dos voltearon hacia delante para seguir caminando, pero lo que vieron los dejó impactados. Su casa estaba delante de ellos.

Corrieron con la emoción, entraron a la casa y llamaron a su familia, por unos instantes la casa parecía desierta, pero una voz los recibió.

—Vaya, si son Luan y Lincoln— el padre de los hermanos los recibió con ese tipo de bienvenida.

Los niños corrieron emocionados para abrazar a su padre, pero Lincoln notó algo extraño.

—¡Papá! —dijeron Lola y Lana apareciendo por detrás de Luan y Lincoln, ellas dijeron—: Puedes darnos nuestra mesada.

—Claro, tomen estos veintiún dólares con cincuenta centavos —dijo el padre sacando el dinero de su bolsillo.

—¡Gracias papá! —dijeron emocionadas las gemelas—. Lo vamos a compartir entre las dos.

—Bien dicho hijas —el padre se dirigió a Luan y Lincoln captando su atención—. ¿Cómo han estado?

Hasta este punto Luan y Lincoln se estaban empezando a sentir algo incomodos, ¿en verdad su padre actuaba así?

Lincoln volteó para ver a sus hermanas menores, pero estas desaparecieron.

—Vayan a ver a su madre —explicó el padre—. Deben de estar hambrientos.

Los niños recordaron que no habían comido nada saludable desde que regresaron, así que se fueron a la cocina para ver a su madre y pedirle que les cocinara algo para comer.

Para su sorpresa, la comida ya estaba lista en la mesa. Su madre apareció y dijo esto:

—Llegaron justo a tiempo, les preparé sus platillos favoritos.

Luan y Lincoln estaban emocionados por la comida, literalmente, no comían sino tragaban.

—Esto está delicioso mamá —dijo Luan e iba a ser un chiste, pero vio que su madre desapareció— ¿Mamá?

La sensación que ellos sentían era incomoda como que algo estaba faltando.

Cayó la noche y era hora de dormir, Luan y Lincoln se fueron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

En la mitad del transcurso de la noche, Luan tenía problemas para dormir, había algo que no le permitía conciliar el sueño. Luan pensaba que pasaba algo extraño.

«Ahora que lo pienso. No recuerdo cuando Luna entró a nuestra habitación» pensó ella mientras se levanta e inspeccionaba a su hermana, pero sentía que su cuerpo empezó a sentirse pesado y cayó desmayada.

En la habitación de Lincoln, él muchacho peliblanco sentía inseguridad. Sentía que algo le estaba observando, algo que estaba al acecho de él esperando una oportunidad para sorprenderle.

Lincoln se levantó de su cama para querer darle una visita nocturna a Luan para ver si podían dormir juntos para superar este miedo que habitaba en su corazón.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigía a la habitación de su hermana bromista, pero por más que caminaba, la habitación parecía inalcanzable.

Lincoln sentía que había caminado mucho, pero aun así no llegaba a aquel marco. Corrió para ver si con eso podría llegar a aquella puerta.

El resultado era el mismo, no podía llegar a la habitación de su hermana. Lincoln estaba entrando en desesperación que hasta estaba abalanzándose hacia adelante para ver si podía llegar.

Pero no funcionó.

El pasillo parecía eterno, no importaba que tanto hiciera para avanzar, nunca llegaría a su destino.

Lincoln decidió regresar a su habitación que, literalmente, estaba a tres pasos de llegar a la puerta.

Su habitación fue invadida por la oscuridad, Lincoln caminó y sintió que dicha habitación era más espaciosa de la normal. Golpes de confusión, sorpresa y curiosidad fueron causados al encontrarse con otra puerta en la habitación.

Lincoln la abrió y entro en ella por puro instinto. No le agradaría lo que estaba detrás de la puerta.

Lincoln se encontró a fuera del circo. Lincoln estaba confundido, no sabía el cómo había llegado hasta este lugar hasta que resonó en su mente.

_Ocurren cosas raras afuera del circo y de repente, vuelves a aparecer en él._

«Nunca abandonamos el circo» pensó Lincoln una vez recordando las palabras de Luis «¡Luan!»

El brazalete de la cabeza del perro petrificado dio una fuerte mordida que casi penetraba la piel del peliblanco. Lincoln soltó un fuerte grito, rápidamente volteó a su alrededor buscando a su hermana.

Mientras más fuerte era la mordida más cerca estaba su hermana. Intentó dar unos pasos a su alrededor para saber si la mordida se hacía más fuerte o más débil.

La mordida parecía intensificarse más cuando Lincoln se acercó a un abandonado lugar que parecía ser una cafetería. Luan debía estar adentro.

Lincoln escuchó unos pasos y pudo ver la flama del aquel tétrico payaso. Jamás olvidaría esa máscara que trasmitía terror.

—Nos encontramos de nuevo —su voz sonaba complacida, pero a la vez sedienta de sangre. Sonrisa maldita se lanzó al ataque del peliblanco.

La diferencia entre agilidades era notoria a favor de Lincoln, pero en desventaja si se comparaba con fuerza.

Sonrisa maldita estaba gozando la diversión, no había nada que lo complacía más que matar personas.

Mientras con Lincoln miedo y desesperación lo invadían, tenía la opción de correr y alejarse del monstruo que lo atacaba.

Pero por una parte, no podía alejarse del lugar de donde estaba Luan. Él sabía que si entraba en aquel lugar, estaría entrando en un callejón sin salida.

¿Abandonar a Luan para salvarse o arriesgarse para encontrarla? Era una decisión que Lincoln tendría que decidir.

**Final del episodio 4: Escapando del circo**

* * *

**No olvides checar mi perfil para conocer la información semanal.**


End file.
